1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an X-ray diagnostic apparatus of the type having a beam transmitter and a beam receiver mounted opposite one another on a curved holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray diagnostic apparatus of the above type is known, for example, as a ceiling-mounted or floor-mounted apparatus from German Utility Model 89 05 588, and as a mobile apparatus from German PS 195 35 583. In particular, these X-ray diagnostic apparatuses have a C-arm-type holder that can be displaced on a mount along its circumference, and can be displaced around a horizontal axis, as well as also in the vertical direction if necessary. In this way, X-ray examinations can be carried out from various irradiation directions.
German OS 197 11 499 discloses an X-ray diagnostic apparatus with a CT means and with an X-ray transirradiation means. With this X-ray diagnostic apparatus, transillumination examinations, angiography examinations, and computed tomography examinations can be carried out.
Computed tomography apparatuses have a cube-like gantry with a center opening in which an examination subject can be arranged so that the subject can be examined using X-ray radiation. Accessibility to the subject is not possible, or is at least hindered. If a repositioning of the subject is required, displacement must take place out of the gantry, followed by repositioning and reintroduction into the gantry.
If both angiography and computed tomography examinations are required, in the most advantageous case a computed tomography apparatus and an angiography apparatus are arranged in the same examination room. A repositioning of the subject from the computed tomography apparatus to the angiography apparatus must however still be carried out. A possibility for avoiding this repositioning is disclosed in the aforementioned German OS 197 11 499. It is often the case, however, for the computed tomography apparatus and the angiography apparatus to be arranged in different rooms, so that not only a repositioning but also a transporting of the subject is required.